In the context of cooking and other areas regarding food preparation, it will be appreciated that spices and/or minerals may be used, such as salt or pepper. Depending on the situation or the dish being prepared, it will be appreciated that different amounts or grain sizes of spices or minerals may be desired. Furthermore, in many cases, salt may be sold in the form of larger crystals and pepper may be sold in the form of peppercorns. In order for larger spices and minerals to be used, they must be ground prior to using them in cooking.
While a variety of grinders have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.